I'm Just Acting
by bondidog
Summary: Bella is about to have her life thrown in hundreds of different directions. What will she do when she is offered the main role in a new movie with Edward Cullen? Will Edward be different than the rest, or will he be the playboy that everyone knows him as?
1. The New Beginning

**SUMMARY: The average Bella Swan is about to have her life thrown in hundreds of different directions. Living in Forks, Washington, what will she do when she is offered the main role in a new movie with Edward Cullen, the infamous playboy? Will Edward be different than what the tabloids make him out to be, or will he be the handsome jerk that everyone knows him as? And most of all, will Edward be able to make Bella love him?**

**Hey guys, I hope you like the new story I'm playing with. This is my first real Fan Fiction story; my other one being something that should have been on Fiction Press.**

**Reviews really do mean the world to me, so please, if you do anything, review.**

**I will probably update this story once a week, if not, once every other week. Right now I am leaving to go on a vacation, so I might not be able to update for two weeks. I'm sorry, but if I wasn't so busy, it would be so much easier to update.**

**Lots of love to my readers and reviewers :)**

**-Bondidog**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these wonderful characters. They all belong to the great and powerful Stephenie Meyer.

Chapter 1: The End

**_Bella's POV:_**

Today is the day.

Today I finish something that has kept my life exiting. Today I leave the comfort of my protectors and find something new to do with my life. Today I start down a new road that leaves a fresh and unfamiliar path for us to take, which shall lead us to new careers in the future.

Well, today _was_ that day. It _was_ the day that most seniors were exited for. It _was _the day that I have been dreading for the last few weeks. But now, as I walk around, cleaning up all of the empty beer cans from the premises, I know that it is finally over.

College. Now that it is over, a different trail is starting to lead my life elsewhere.

"Bella," a voice called, "are you almost finished cleaning up outside? Alice and Angela want to talk to you inside the house."

"Okay Charlie. I'll be in as soon as I can!" I responded, trying to sound as enthusiastic as a depressed twenty-two year old could. I couldn't sound too depressed for Charlie's sake. I mean, no father wants his child to mope around all day.

As I put the last can in the trash-bag, I couldn't help but stare out at the fading sun. It was twilight, the time of day where the night is about to begin and the old rays of the sun were fading off into the distance. It is the sign of a new beginning. Maybe the after life of college won't be as bad as it seems; maybe it will be easy to get a movie debut. I mean, I have my masters in acting from Forks University, and I finished top in my class; all I have to do is get recognized. I let my fantasies get the best of me and gazed unseeingly into the falling sun.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!!" an annoying, high-pitched voice chimed, "IF YOU DO NOT GET YOUR ASS IN THE HOUSE IN THIS INSTANT—"

That was all I needed to hear before I sprinted into the house, nearly falling flat on my face when I crashed through the door.

Alice and Angela burst out in laughter once they saw the state that I was in. "What… do you… want?" I asked coldly and obviously out of breath.

"Well… since it was YOUR graduation party, we thought that you shouldn't have to clean up all of the garbage for a change. Let your Dad do it instead," Alice replied in a cheery tone.

"What's got you so cheery, Alice?" I asked, completely ignoring the other subject.

Angela chuckled, "Haven't you noticed that Alice is ALWAYS cheery?"

"Unfortunately, I have," I muttered under my breath, but just loud enough so that Alice could hear me.

"I'm going to pretend that I didn't hear that," she quipped, "but your punishment is going to be having to sit through a chick-flick with us!" And with that she hopped off of the kitchen counter and plopped herself down on the couch before patting the two empty spots next to her.

Angela and I chuckled lightly before taking our seats beside her. It's best not to mess with Alice. "So, what are we watching?" I asked curiously.

"Oh, nothing…" Alice said mischievously, "just a movie starting the hottest guy in the universe!" She squealed.

"Is this certain someone the same someone who just dumped his 27th girlfriend of his acting career? A certain someone named Edward Cullen?"

"Of course! Whom else would I be talking about?"

"But Aliceee," I whined, "Why do we have to watch such an unintelligent pee-brain act in an unorthodox movie about nothing?"

"Because he's hot," She and Angela said instantaneously. "Also," Angela chided in, "he IS a very talented actor."

"I bet that Bella could give him a run for his money, though," Alice added.

"Yeah, yeah, lets just watch Eddie-boy run around like a maniac in this movie," I sighed in resignation. These were going to be very long two hours.

And so when the girls were ogling Edward's muscles, I was sitting with my back to the couch, scoffing at all of the bad actors and actresses surrounding Edward Cullen. _I can act so much better than them_, I thought. Soon it was hard to stay awake, and I looked over to Alice and Angela to see if they could help me in my predicament. They were, however, fast asleep on the other couches. Alice with her petite frame sprawled out all over the place and her head hanging off the couch, and Angela with her lanky body curled up into a tiny ball and hair sprayed out like a fan behind her. There was not much hope for staying awake, so I reluctantly turned my head to the plasma television screen and let the dreams of a green-eyed prince named Edward Cullen succumb me.

I awoke the next morning to find myself lying upside down on a couch and having a splitting headache from the amount of alcohol I consumed last night. I looked around the room, only to find Alice and Angela in the same predicament, both clutching their foreheads and groaning from the slimmer of light that peeked through the window shade. I slowly trudged my way over to the bathroom to see the damage that was done last night. The person in the mirror looked back at me, tired and red-eyed from not enough sleep. This person had long brown hair that had little popcorn cornels tucked inside the strands, brown eyes that were the color of mud, and ghostly white skin. Everything about her screamed Plain-Jane. I kept on looking at the figure in the mirror, trying to figure out who it was, until I realized that it was me. I took a step back and gasped. This look was worse than usual; my customary self was at least a little more put together than this person. There was a slight shuffle coming from behind me, and I knew that the girls had woken up. I would have to take a shower quick if I didn't want to face the wrath and fury of Alice Brandon.

I felt the warm water go down my back and sighed. Showers are one of the most beautiful and calming things in the world. SOME people should give other people time to appreciate that. I was broken out of my modest reverie by a furious knock pounding on the door.

"Bella! If you don't get out of that shower in two minutes I swear I'm going to come in there and get you myself!" Alice screeched. I sighed, knowing that a long shower would be too good to be true, and stepped out of the shower. I grabbed my clothes off of the toilet seat and then marched strait out of the bathroom and into my room. There on the bed, were two very impatient looking girls.

"We've been waiting," they said in perfect unison, Alice, of course, being one octave higher than Angela. It was pretty amazing that they could do that, but still completely creepy.

"I'll be downstairs cooking breakfast for everyone," I said warily.

"Okay!" Alice said, obviously more cheery since I mentioned food. Angela just rolled her eyes and strode towards the bathroom.

"Hey, wait" Alice screamed, "I was supposed to go in first, remember?" I chuckled half-heartedly while making my way downstairs.

Cooking was one of my favorite hobbies. I mean, who doesn't love to fool around in the kitchen? I even have one of those aprons that say, "kiss the chef!" I started pulling out the pancake mix as I turned on the T.V. While deciding to leave it on Fox News, I watched as the pancakes hardened from goo to mush. Sometimes food could be such a disgusting thing, but I love it. It's one of the only things I do besides acting. My thoughts were stopped short when I heard the kitchen alarm go off and smelt the burning pancakes.

"SHIT!" I screamed.

"That's not very lady-like Bella," Alice chuckled disapprovingly while striding into the room. She looked gorgeous, as usual, in a short, light brown cashmere sweater dress that clung to her curves perfectly, a dark brown leather belt hanging right above her hips.

"Well," I growled, "if you don't want blackened pancakes, you better come over here and help me."

"Fine, fine," she said, surrendering. As we starting making a new batch of pancakes Angela come down the stairs in a short, green summer dress that ended mid-thigh. She nonchalantly sat down at the bar stool and started watching the television.

"Pancakes," Angela stated dreamily, "yummy…" Alice and I stared at her dubiously until she said, "What?" After that statement we just couldn't hold in our laughter anymore.

"Yummy?" I asked, out of breath, "Really?"

"What? Yummy is a very useful adjective. YUMMY!!!!" she shouted. Alice started rolling on the ground and I had to clutch the table to stay stable. Hearing Angela say, "Shhh, I actually want to hear this you guys," broke up our hysterics.

"Hear what," I gasped.

"You know," Angela said sarcastically, "sometimes the programs on the television can actually be interesting. This one is about a new movie that is going to be made. Maybe you two would be interested in it too." Alice and I both turned our attention towards the television and became engrossed with the reporter on the screen.

"_We are here on the newly made set of _What Tastes the Sweetest_ with world famous actor Edward Cullen. Edward, what do you have to say about director Emmett McCarty's decision about the main female part of the movie," the woman asked, trying to be professional while flirting with him at the same time._

"_I agree whole-heartedly with Emmett's choice. He has been my friend for quite a while now, and I think that introducing some new talent to the acting industry would be __appreciable," he stated, flashing a fabulous smile._

"_So you are perfectly fine with the fact that thousands of average people are going to be showing up at the set of _What Tastes the Sweetest_ to try and become your female partner? I mean isn't that a little—"_

A high-pitched squeal erupted from somewhere in the room, diverting my attention from the T.V. to a bouncy, giddy Alice. "Alice," I sighed, "what is it?" For all I knew she could be scheming a way for us to go to Hollywood and kidnap Edward Cullen from the set of his new movie.

"I have the best idea!" she shouted, "We can all go to Hollywood and try out to be the main part in _What Tastes the Sweetest_! One of us could get the part, and would become the newest lover of the dreamy Edward Cullen. And even if we don't make it, we still get to see him when we try out!"

"Alice!" I groaned, "That is one of the most obtuse ideas you have EVER thought of. Anyways, you know how much I dislike Edward Cullen."

"But," she argued, "If you do this it could make your career in acting sky-rocket. Not only would you be famous, but you would be offered a ton of other movie sponsors." The more I toyed this idea in my head, the more tolerable it seemed to be. I wouldn't have to enjoy working with Edward Cullen; I could just enjoy being there and acting professionally.

"Alright," I replied, "I'll come with you Alice. Even though it is a stupid idea, it might just work."

"I won't be able to go, though," Angela said, "I'm going to spend the summer with my fiancé, Ben. Remember?"

"Okay, Ang," Alice said, mournfully, "Bella and I will go"

"Actually, I'm not so sure if I want to go anymore," I feigned serious.

"Why?" Alice asked, aghast.

"Because if I do, I will have to be on a plane with you for more than an hour."

Alice looked cross, "Well, I'll make sure to drink some coffee right before I get on the plane." She raised an eyebrow, challenging me.

"Fine," I growled surrendering, "I'll come peacefully if you don't consume any caffeine." I said this knowing that she was probably an excessive coffee drinker.

"Aww silly Bella," Alice exclaimed, her eyes glinting with amusement, "You should know by now that I don't drink caffeine. It was just a fake threat… hmmm; maybe I'm not half bad at this acting thing after all," She said thoughtfully. I, however, had my jaw open in shock after she said, 'I don't drink caffeine.'

"Seriously, Alice?" I breathed, my mouth still agape. Alice and Angela just laughed at my inane expression and nodded.

"On a completely different matter, when do we try out? We might not make it there in time," I said, contemplating what Alice would do to get there in time.

Suddenly my attention was turned back to the television set.

"_So when are these much anticipated tryouts," the reporter asked Edward while flipping her hair over her shoulder._

"_The auditions start tomorrow at noon. So, if anyone thinks that they can get the part, please come and audition. I'll be waiting," He said with a coy wink._

The screen went black.

Alice shrieked. "Oh. My. God. I have to book the flight, and fast!"

"Maybe we could just not go," I said under my breath. But nothing goes undetected by Alice.

"You are not backing out of this, Isabella Swan; I have a feeling that something very important will happen there. I think I might meet my sole mate, if it's Edward Cullen or not, I'm not sure." I always scoffed at her belief in sole mates, but looking into her eyes I found truth radiating around her pupils. She always did have an uncanny talent to predict the future; maybe she wasn't far off in her prediction. "Enough arguing," She stated, "I need to make some phone calls!" I chuckled, leaving her with her work. It isn't time to argue, because tomorrow, I, Bella Swan, am going to Hollywood.

**If you review Edward Cullen might just show up on your television screen! And if that's not tempting, I don't know what is :D**

**xx Bondidog**


	2. Auditions for a New Life

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with Twilight. I just take Stephenie Meyer's character and will them to do as I ask.**

**Wow......... it's been a fucking month since I've updated. *squeals* Please don't kill me! I have a reasonable explanation...... sort of. The explanation: Life. I had two more weeks of spring break, so I didn't do anything then. And then I umm...... sort of.... forgot about it for another week... :) And then I was writing the chapter this week! Plus, I had to give it to my Beta first. So you have no right to kill me!!!..... for the most part!**

**Okay, well, here's the chapter you've been waiting for :D **

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 2: Auditioning for a New Life

****

Edward's POV:

"We're on in three, two…" the man put up one finger, signifying that the interview had finally begun.

The camera moved into position and started filming the reporter, "We are here on the newly made set of _What Tastes the Sweetest_ with world famous actor Edward Cullen. Edward, what do you have to say about director Emmett McCarty's decision about the main female part of the movie," the woman said in a "trying to be seductive" voice. She was so fake, and it was so obvious that she wanted to get inside my pants. I couldn't blame her though; who doesn't want me? I'm Edward Cullen. Still, I have my standards, and this 5'5", platinum blonde haired woman with surgically implanted breasts would be an acceptable addition to tonight's schedule.

"I agree whole-heartedly with Emmett's choice," I replied while winking to her with the eye that wasn't facing the camera, "He has been my friend for quite a while now, and I think that introducing some new talent to the acting industry would be appreciable." Even though this was all scripted, it was still completely true. Not only was Emmett my big oaf of a best friend; he was also a well-respected, talented director.

She scoffed, while flipping her hair to her other shoulder and sending me a flirtatious smile, "So you are perfectly fine with the fact that thousands of average woman are going to be showing up at the set of _What Tastes the Sweetest_ to try and become your female partner? I mean isn't that a little out of the ordinary? Don't you think that if there was any good talent out there, that it would have been found already?"

I inwardly sneered at the viewpoint; there is always good talent laying out there somewhere. That's the whole point of discovering it. "Actually, many actors and actresses that are popular now were found on the streets or right out of college. So no, I do not agree with your perspective."

What time is it? Is the interview almost over? I have a meeting with my agent at seven.

The reporter turned her attention back to my face, "So when are these much anticipated tryouts?" Finally.

"The auditions start tomorrow at noon. So, if anyone thinks that they can get the part, please come and audition. I'll be waiting," I said quickly with a wink to the camera.

The red light went off and someone said, "And we're off!"

"Great job, Edward," purred the reporter while scraping her long fingernails along the edge of my pants. _This is just vulgar_, I thought as I quickly left my chair, nodded to the woman, and walked out of the building without another word. Maybe she wouldn't be a decent fuck after all.

________________________________________________________________________

"Unbelievable," my agent screamed while slamming down the latest trashy magazine, "Fucking unbelievable!"

"Look Mike," I said calmly while secretly wincing at the image in front of me, "It's just a doltish magazine, and nobody actually listens to this crap. Anyways, it's not like they haven't heard this before."

"That may be true," Mike said while the redness was slowly seeping out of his face, "but we told the press that you would change! No more cheating on your girlfriend, getting found naked in a ditch by the police, and cussing to the press!" Did he really have to bring out the ditch incidence? That was over a year ago! Be that as it may, this occurrence wasn't nearly as bad. Still, the cover reached out at me with razor-edged talons, and while obtaining me in its grasp it screamed out Edward Cullen Found at Strip Club.

"Do you know what this means?" Mike asked in a furious whisper.

"What does it mean, Mike," I asked whilst trying to keep by boredom from dripping out of my voice.

"It means," he started without noticing my loud sigh, and the fact that I wished that his ranting would be over already, "that your playboys antics have to stop, now.

His words were incomprehensible as I turned them around in my head. I'm no genius, but it didn't take rocket science to know what he was implying. "ARE YOU SAYING THAT I CAN'T HAVE SEX ANYMORE!" I asked in disbelief, while standing up from my seat. "You are unbelievable, Mike! I hope you know that I can fire you at any instant, and that it would be easy for me to find a replacement!" I could feel the anger boiling up inside of me. _How dare he? He can't tell me what to do!_

"Relax, relax," Mike said in a soothing voice that was still a little shaken up from my wild outburst. "I'm not saying that you won't be able to have sex anymore. I'm just saying that you need another girlfriend; except this time you have to keep her for much, much longer." I instantly felt stupid for my fast thinking. _I guess it really IS rocket science…_

"Okay, no problem Mikey," he cringed as I used the nickname I knew he hated so much. "I'll get a slut, fool around with her for however long you want me to, and then dump her. And of course I'll have those other skanks along the way. No problem."

Mike scrutinized my expression before slowly saying, "No, it's not going to be like that. You are going to have to find a poised, well-respected woman who could easily mold to this life style; and you may have sex with only her. No one else." This time, his intentions were crystal clear as his splayed them out before me like a platter of food.

"I know it seems rough," he continued, "but who knows, maybe you'll grow attached to this woman."

I scoffed at his idea, but said anyways, "Alright, I'll give it a shot. 'Image is everything' as they say."

"Really? You will?" Mike asked skeptically, one eyebrow moving upwards in time with the question.

"Yeah, I will. It might be nice to hunt for my prey for once."

________________________________________________________________________

"OH MY GOD, EDWARD I LOVE YOU!"

"OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD!! It's Edward Cullen!"

"Edward over here; look at the camera Cullen!"

"Edward will you sign my breasts?" _Hmmm_ I thought, _maybe I could listen to this one_. My inappropriate thoughts stopped once I recalled Mike's stern, final words. _From now on there will be no flirting, bad language, or sexual activities going on between anyone but yourself and your new girlfriend (whoever you may choose). You will only act like a gentleman and do what you are told. If you mess this up, you are totally and royally fucked. _I let out a low growl of frustration as I reached the front door.

"Are you ready for this, Edward?" My best friend, Jasper, said from beside me.

"As ready as I'll ever be to see thousands of girls coming in and swooning over my "smoldering green eyes" and "sexy bronze locks". He let out a weak laugh from my dry humor and walked inside.

_It's now or never. _I thought as I made my way into the vortex of obscurity called "Hollywood".

________________________________________________________________________

"Next!" the director, Emmett, called out from his big horn.

"God, when do you think we're going to get some good talent in this joint, Eddie?" I didn't respond as I crossed out the name Tracy Phelps from the sheet on the clipboard. We had been listening to people scream and cry, act and fail, for the last four hours. This was contestant #2357… only 1890 more auditions to go… So far, out of all the contestants, there have only been 38 that have perked my interest; and Tracy Phelps was not one of those 38. Of course, I may be a little biased; there were other good actresses, they just weren't attractive. And I may have chosen a few young women for their good looks and not their acting. I had also made a rule that if any of the girls were wearing anything "Edward Cullen" related, I would refuse to pick them.

"Contestant #2358 is Lauren Mallory; do you think she'll be any good?" Jasper asked from beside me.

I stared him directly in the eye and said, "Have any of the last 80 people been any good?" He shook his head. "Then no, I do not think that fucking Lauren Mallory will be any good."

"Come on Eddiekins!" Emmett yelled from the other side of me, "Have some hope!"

"Emmett; there are two things that I absolutely detest in that statement. One, you called me Eddiekins. And two, you're asking me to hope for something that will almost certainly not come true."

"Whatever, my little Eddie-bear, whatever. You'll see; she'll be the greatest one yet!"

I rolled my eyes at his fake enthusiasm and turned my head to watch the scene unraveling before me. A corpulent, blonde woman came out from backstage looking as if she had just finished a 50-mile jog. Her looks were enough for me to already decline her application, and I really didn't need to see her plump belly that was peeking through her miniscule shirt. But what she did next, I really wasn't expecting. I had seen that she was wearing an "I love Edward Cullen" t-shirt, and matching shorts and shoes to go with it; but that did not give her the right to come onto stage, shriek as if her life was depending on it, and then jump of the stage and tackle me to the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL!" I screamed. I tried to find a way around her ample body while Emmett and Jasper were just standing there, laughing, not even trying to help me. It was only a few seconds before my two bodyguards, Felix and Demetri, were dragging her out the exit.

"Wait, Edward!" Lauren shouted, "You have to love me! I'm your number one fan!" The rest of her tirades were muffled by the sound of a gray door swinging shut.

"As you were saying, Emmett," I seethed as I wiped the invisible dirt off my pants.

"Okay," he muttered in between chuckles, "Maybe… you… were… right."

I clicked my teeth together and went back to claim my seat between Jasper and Emmett. Jasper had all ready crossed out the name "Lauren Mallory" on the board, and I had to hope that I would never have to see her repulsive features again.

"Hey, sorry I'm late," called out someone behind the entrance.

I smirked, "Well, look who it is. The infamous Rosalie Hale finally decided to show up." Rosalie flipped me the bird, and walked over to sit on Emmett's lap. She and Emmett had been going steady for almost two years now. And for Hollywood, that's a fucking long time.

"Why didn't you give me the main role, Emmie-Bear?" she asked with a pout.

"Because if I did, you would be making out with Eddie-boy over there," he stated while jabbing his thumb in my direction. She scrunched up her nose in disgust. Who knows why she hates me for no reason?

"Next up, Mary Alice Brandon," Emmett called out, randomly, from his blue horn. Man did he love that thing. It makes him ten times louder than he already is. And without it he's already louder than an eighteen-wheeler.

My attention perked when I saw a petite girl with large brown, doe eyes and black spiked hair waltz onto the stage. She was wearing a skintight pink, sequined short dress that didn't leave much for imagining. I would, however, put her in the category of cute or beautiful, not sexy. And she only looks like she is 4'10"; next to my 6', I would look like a giant in the movie.

What she said next, though, caught my attention. "You are cuter in real life than on television! But you just won't do; I thought it would be you, that's what my primal instincts told me. I think it might be your friend over there though. What's his name again? Jasper is it?"

I opened my mouth in shock; one look at Jasper and Emmett told me that they were in the same predicament. I cleared my throat. "Wait… what?"

"Oh, I'm talking about my soul mate, of course. I have to admit, it's taken you long enough to show up in my life, Jasper."

"S-sorry ma'am," he stuttered. Jasper fucking _stuttered_, he is usually so calm and collected; what is with this pixie girl.

"Sorry if I surprised anyone. I just have an uncanny sense to see the future," she said with a shrug.

Someone snorted, "I like her. You can sit over here Mary. Come judge with us."

"Please, you can call me Alice, Rosalie. And Jasper, after the auditions would you like to grab a coffee or something?"

"Um… sure?" he said, making it sound more like a question than an answer.

"Rosie, it's not like you to make friends so quickly! And Jasper, when was the last time you went on a date?"

"You guys?" I said, bringing their attention back to me, "what if she's a good actress and I want her to play the part?"

Alice laughed, "I can't act for my life; Bella is the one who is good at that! I just came for moral support, and to find my soul mate, of course!"

"Wait, who's Bella?" I asked, generally curious.

"My best friend. She's the next contestant, and I know that she'll be that one. Like I said before, I can see the future!" she exclaimed, pointing one finger up into the air. She looked like a little child.

"Oh! Also, Edward, she's going to be your lover; so don't try and jump her when you see her? Okay? Love just doesn't work like that."

"Oh, don't worry, Ali. Eddie, here, won't be getting any good ass in a while," Emmett boomed. "He has to find some random, put-together lady, completely not his type; and date her for at least a couple of months!" Everybody started laughing because they knew that it would be almost impossible for me.

"Then Bella would fit perfectly!" Alice exclaimed excitingly, "She's such a prude; I had to fight with her for 30 minutes over wearing a skirt to this audition!"

"Did she?" Jasper asked.

"Of course; I always get what I want," she said with a wink.

"Let's call her in!" roared Emmett, completely oblivious to the innuendo directed towards Jasper. Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper got situated in their seats as Emmett picked up his blow horn and I grabbed the clipboard.

"Next up Isabella Marie Swan."

Now let's meet this notorious Bella. Alice does seem extremely talented in predicting things, but this is just impossible. Edward Cullen does not and will never have a soul mate.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: The movie title, _What Tastes the Sweetest_ was recommended by the author with the pen name _girlbrighteyes_. Thanks again!

Please review! I was happily surprised when I got nine reviews for the first chapter. On my first story!!! :D  
By the way, if you review, you could win a one in a life time chance to fly to Hollywood and meet Edward Cullen at auditions for a movie (which will ironically be named,_ What Tastes the Sweetest_)!!! Tempting... isn't it?


	3. Welcome to Hollywood

**A/N: Please, please, please don't kill me! Okay, I know I haven't updated in two whole months........ but I have reasons that will only make you beat me up until I have the brain of a vegetable. One, I had finals and was studying for finals - 2 weeks. My laptop was taken away from me - 2 weeks. I took my time writing it - 1 week. I have been extremely busy with my summer job; which started not to long ago - 1 week. So in total that is about one and a half months of not being able to post it! And for the other half month... well.... I was too lazy to actually post it.... but I swear to you, my readers, that this will never happen again! xoxo**

**Disclaimer: All of the characters, including Edward Cullen, are all mine!! MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE!!!  
Edward Cullen: Umm..... sorry bondidog, but I only belong to Bella... and Stephenie Meyer, that is.  
Fine! Crush all my hopes and dreams, why don't you! **

**Chapter 3: Welcome to Hollywood**

**Bella's POV:**

"No."

"Come on, Bella!" Alice whined while pouting with her bottom lip and looking up at me through her big, brown eyes. She had been trying to get me in a brown, frilly skirt for thirty minutes. Was I going to let her win? Probably. But I might as well try to slip away from her evil, grasping hands.

"Fine," I said with a groan, "but I get to put on my makeup." Alice rested her little fist on her chin, while taking in my offer for a truce.

"Okay… but I get to do your hair. And during the next shopping trip you can only have one veto!" This was probably as close as I could get to have what I wanted, so I solemnly agreed.

We had arrived in Hollywood at 11:00 at night. It had been a sight to see; the place only illuminated by the big signs that were there every few meters and the honking cars with their headlights on. Actually, the inside of the airplane was even more spectacular. There were Edward Cullen fans EVERYWHERE. They were sitting in the aisle seats and window seats; they were in the bathroom and standing in the aisles. I think I might have been a little claustrophobic. But I had reason enough; since Alice had gotten the tickets on such late notice, we weren't sitting together. And I was sitting next to the most corpulent, infuriating woman ever. She wouldn't stop talking about Edward; and if I didn't know any better, I would have called her a stalker. Her name was Lauren or something like that… but enough about the past, let's get back to the present.

Alice started jumping up and down while clapping her hands; how can such a small creature pent up so much energy? She quickly ran into the bathroom to start getting the torture weapons ready to tear and destroy my hair. I, however, moved closer to my suitcase and lightly looked through the side pocket. My neutral-colored lip-gloss and clear mascara were tucked into a snug corner of the pocket. Once they were securely locked in my hand I marched of from the living room and into the bathroom, otherwise known as my doom. Once I walked in I was greeted by an assortment of different hair products, accessories and equipment. I kept my guard up while looking around the large expanse of the room for Alice. Something shuffled behind me, and before I could react something pressed into the middle of my back.

"Move to the chair I've put in front of the mirror," Alice commanded fiercely. I slowly obeyed. "Good, now sit down in the chair, and don't make any trouble. Or else your hair might end up looking like a haystack. And you don't want that, now do you." I silently sat in the seat and let out a torturous breath once my back hit the seat and the item that was pressing into my back was removed. I gradually gazed into the mirror to see what I would have to face; there was a beaming Alice standing with one hand on her hip, a blow dryer in the other. My gaze turned hard as she started working on my hair. I knew that it would look good in the end, but was it really worth sitting in that chair for two hours, listening to a pixie gush about an upcoming audition? I didn't think so.

"There," Alice said while fluffing up my hair, "you look magnificent! I really think I should start a business. I can imagine it now, 'MA Brandon'." She always had a certain sparkle in her eye when she talked about owning her own company.

"MA Brandon?" I laughed, "I thought you would come up with something much more original!"

"Can you just shut up and look at your reflection already?"

I turned my head, and my mouth dropped in astonishment. The person that was starring at me was not the girl that was staring at me yesterday morning, but a smiling, put together woman. My hair fell in light curls down my back, and framed my face just perfectly. My side-bangs were whisked of further do the side, giving me an in a hurry, sexy look.

"Damn Alice," I said astounded, "If you are this good with hair, you really should make your own business! And if this is how my hair is going to look, I don't even care if you put my makeup on!"

Her grin began to look like that of a Cheshire cat's, and I started to worry if I had said the wrong thing. "You're wish is my command," she squealed, running to get her makeup products.

My face was carved from stone, and a look of panic was etched onto my face. "Wait, I didn't actually mean that, Alice!" I screamed while running after her. But it was no use, her mind was already made up; and 20 minutes later, I was sitting back in that same torture chair, waiting for something even more mentally painful then the last event.

"Alice," I moaned, "did I get ANYTHING out of the agreement we had?"

She replied instantly, as if she was ready for that exact question, "Nope, you just lost one of your shopping vetoes."

"Great," I groaned.

"Relax, after I'm done with you, you'll be kissing my feet."

Thanks for the image Alice. As if I would ever be kissing her feet. Especially after she's been sabotaging me for almost three hours now. I let my thoughts drift of into more intense thoughts as she was putting on the eye shadow. Will the director like me? Will they think I'm a decent actor or just a piece of crap? Will any of the cast even give me a second glance? Would Edward?

"Bella, snap out of it," someone said while snapping their fingers in front of my face.

"What is it Alice?"

"I'm finished. Oh, and you WILL be kissing my feet, by the way."

I rolled my eyes at her as I twisted to inspect my appearance. Okay, I have to give Alice a little bit of credit; I looked… good. All right, I looked better than just good; I looked… fantastic, for me at least. My hair had not changed one bit during the messy process of putting makeup on my face, and it still flowed freely around my back and neck. My face was covered with same type of foundation that made my skin have a healthy glow, and there was a small blush on my cheeks. I rolled my eyes at this, because Alice knew that with my natural blush there was no need for any help. My lips were covered in a shiny red gloss that made them look plumper, and made me look like I was pouting. My eyelashes looked extremely long and had a navy blue tint to them. The light brown eye shadow was just perfect for the daytime and matched my skirt. The eyeliner was just strong enough to see a firm line going around my eye. It was perfect; not too strong and yet, not how I would do it.

"Wow Alice," I whispered, "maybe you should become a makeup artist as well!" She beamed and put the mascara bottle on the bathroom counter.

"Now we just need one more thing to finish off the outfit!" she exclaimed. "Stay here." I patiently waited as she came back into the room with two shopping bags, one hiding behind the other.

"Ali--" I started.

"Be quiet. This ties up the whole outfit." She reached into the first bag and pulled out a blue, silk t-shirt. It's fabric rippled around Alice's touch as she passed it over to me. The shirt was a midnight blue color with a dipping neckline that would be sophisticated and still show off some cleavage, that is, if I had anything to show. Before I slipped it on Alice sheepishly moved the first bag out of the way so that I could see the label on the second one.

My eyes turned wide as she took out the black lace, pushup bra and matching lace thong. "Alice," I said lowly, "what the hell are you giving me a panty set from Victoria's Secret for?"

"Just take them," she sighed, "or I will have to use force."

Once I had my new shirt and "set" on, I left the bathroom to see Alice applying lip-gloss to her mouth. Is it even fair that she can get ready in less than five minutes and still look perfect, and it takes me three hours to look decent? Life really isn't fair.

She was wearing a skintight pink, sequined short dress that would make any man drool. Her hair had been gelled up into perfectly shaped, small black spikes, and she was wearing black bangles on both arms. I looked like a pig next to her. She was ready for fame, and I was ready to go back to Forks.

"Ready to go?" Alice asked while putting on her earrings.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

And then Alice opened the door so we could go out into an unknown land where new opportunities were just lurching around the corner.

________________________________________________________________________

The line seemed like it stretched on for miles. People were screaming and waving "Edward Cullen" flags all over the place. The actual entrance was being blocked by six security agents who could easily be obscured by the thousands of fans waiting in line. Alice and I walked over to the booth where everyone was getting they're numbers and stood in line.

"Alice," I whined, "this is going to take forever!" She looked past the long line we were standing in and her eyes sparkled with determination.

"Not if I have anything to do with it!" And then she strode over towards the booth. Not minding the fact that the wind was flinging her styled hair all over her eyes and face. Or the actuality that there was a body of flesh blocked her path in every direction. Somehow she was able to squeeze through the tightness and gracefully make her way up to the front of the line. Exclamations of irritation and vociferous shrieks were no doubt heard from miles away. Alice was a pygmy, so I could barely see the top of her head as she was conversing with the person at the stand. I looked behind me to see if anyone was looked at me, the partner of the line-cutter; and of course most people were. I was getting glares from every angle, and I was fearful that a group of people was going to come over and besiege me. Someone rapped me on my back and I flinched.

"Relax, it's only me," Alice soothed, "And I collected our numbers!" She then handed me a sheet of paper with the number 2360 on it to tape onto my body. Hers possessed the number 2359 on it.

We made our way through the rowdy crowd and waited for them to call our numbers. A load, menacing voice came out of the speakers, and I heard a large group of numbers being asked to enter. We were in that group.

"Here goes nothing," I mumbled under my breath.

"No," Alice added in an oddly cheerful voice, "here goes _everything_."

"Thanks for boost of confidence," sarcasm was lacing every word.

"No problem."

________________________________________________________________________

After we had made our way past the guards and the other screaming fans, I was bombarded by the icy winds of air-conditioning lapping against my skin. I could literally feel the goose bumps that were tingling up to the surface of my skin. I let out a satisfied sigh and looked at my surroundings.

A line. Another fucking line.

"Another one!" I declared, exasperated.

"Yeah, but look at where it ends," Alice exclaimed, pointing to the stage door that was only about fifteen yards away from us. The door was an extensive and wooden, it had a banner hanging over it that had the name _What Tastes the Sweetest_ printed across the middle. Fours guards were surrounding it, and made sure that no one uninvited got in. The line soon dispersed around us and we were face to face with the massive door. My foot caught on air and I flew ungracefully into the largest guard.

"Number 2359," he grunted towards Alice, "you're up." Alice stepped in through the door, disappearing behind the enormous passageway. Her head popped back out as I desperately tried to say "good luck".

Her hair flipped in front of her face and she grinned, "you too."

_And then there was one… _

I looked beside me at the guards and saw that one of them was starring at me with such intensity that I felt the urge to flinch away; and I did. _Stop staring at me_, I thought as tiny sweat droplets trickled down my neck. Why hadn't Alice come out yet? Did they decide that she was good enough to get the part? Am I even going to get a chance to audition? Millions of negative thoughts flitted trough my head as more time passed.

"Hi, my name is Eric!" I jumped up in surprise and turned to face an unfortunate mix of genes grinning at me.

"Oh my god!" he squealed, "isn't this just SO exiting?" Wearing green pants and a pink polo, this man was truly a sight to see. "I love your skirt! Brown really complements your skin tone." He said thoughtfully as he babbled on. I coughed. _Alice where are you?_

"Oh I'm sorry!" he exclaimed, mortified. "What's your name, sweets? Are you from around here? How old are you? Do you have a brother?"

I decided to be as blunt as possible in my answers. "Bella Swan; no; twenty-two; no"

"Well, where are you from then? Do you have any sisters?" How did he catch everything I said?

"Well hurry up and answer me already sweetheart! Hollywood is a fast moving place!"

"Why should I answer you," I asked, annoyed.

"Good point," he answered considerately, "Here, look me up on Google. I'm friendly, I don't bite." He grinned down at me. "Anyways; doesn't every girl have to have a gay guy as her best friend?"

"What if I already do?"

"Then that's too bad. Oh, by the way, here's your cell-phone." He placed it in my palm. "I took it out of your purse, and installed my number under the name Eric Yorke. Call me if you want to have a good time." And then he was gone. He had disappeared into the crowd faster than I could even blink.

"What the—" I choked, dumfounded.

"It's Hollywood girl," the guard behind me offered, "get used to it. You're up, by the way." _There are some pretty strange people lurking around the corners in Hollywood…_

"What about Alice?"

"Who?" he asked as confusion flitted across my face. "Oh, you mean the person before you?" I nodded. "Just go in. She's fine."

I strained my eyes towards the entrance as I approached. Something like stage lights flashed every now and then; the flashes increased as I accelerated. The rumble of voices behind me became more and more muffled as my hand reached outwards towards the doorknob. The inside, which had first appeared is an eerie inky color, now became a rich red, which led the way towards a new and unknown stage. I took the final step through the door.

_Toto, I don't think we're in Washington anymore._

**A/N: Please review! I'll give you virtual cookies! I'll try to update as soon as possible, but I'm guessing around three weeks. I've just been so busy lately. It will, however, take longer if I don't get a lot of reviews!!**


End file.
